Lust for life
by EvilBxtch
Summary: Regina left Storybrooke for her new home in England, away from her son and the people who turned him against her. Her small new home, of which she shares the ownership with Ivy Belfrey... Will Ivy find out the truth about Regina's old life in Storybrooke? Ivy and Regina SLOW BURN...
1. Blue skies forever

**Okay so this is a slow burn of Regina and Ivy. I couldn't find their ship name anywhere.**

 **I'm not very good at writing so...**

* * *

 **Blue skies forever**

Jimmy Choos were presently walking on the dull grey ground; as dark as her soul. Far from sober, swaying and silently fighting her body to stay standing was the former queen Regina. Her battlefield was clawing through the dark night, because her battlefield was within.

Rain stuck her violently, her tears admitting themselves to the raw, cold night. She fell to her knees along with the droplets of rain ceasing themselves to ground. She was close, closer than she'd ever been to walking away. There were million reasons which showed her why she should sprint across the red line and not look back.

She couldn't fathom it. She was finally leaving. She wanted to convince herself she had one reason to stay, that her son wouldn't want her to go. But deep down, she knew she couldn't deceive herself again. She had no reason to stay in Storybrooke, it was all worn out leather. There was no reason. Her clandestine, yet broken purchase and shipping of her decision was final. Regina Mills was going to England, forever. She had her important documents in the side pocket in her car. She was permitted to change her name.

Not to mention, her purchase of a new home in England was the only thing she could give out to the world. She knew truly how much she was helping the owner out. She knew she couldn't back out now but there was just something nagging at her heart, making her clench her knuckles.

No one would cry for her, and thankfully no one had crucified anything she'd done. Now, as she was about to cross the line, she contemplated whether or not she could do it. Every part of her aching heart screamed viciously at her to turn around, whilst her body hazily picked itself up off of the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. She could silently hear the darkness speaking to her, _You've got to leave before you get left._ A little bit too late for that now... She'd already been abandoned by everyone she knew except herself. They just looked at her as if she was a bleeding rat on the sidewalk. No one was willing to save her if it came to it. So maybe it was time to save herself...

Shivering, Regina walked back to her car and saw the melancholy reflection of who she was. She looked hard and deep at the crystal face who seemed to be doing exactly the same thing to her, staring at the broken pieces. In her eyes she saw the point where her life fell apart, knowing her beauteous charms were cursed from the beginning.

It only hit Regina when a clap of thunder awoke her from her trance what she was going to do. Pulling open her car door with the ghost of a smile, her disposable feelings left her. Turning the key, she accelerated forwards.

"Fuck their pitchforks and reasons. Goodbye, Storybrooke."

* * *

After hours of driving though the dismal night, Regina hit a stop at a scruffy looking garage in Boston, near the docks where a huge boat awaited. Rummaging through her blue Harrods bag, she grabbed her makeup. Appearance being like a drug to her. She knew from the first splash of red lipstick and dark eye-makeup that she'd use it for the rest of her life.

Humming to 'Alive' by Sia which was carrying its tune through her car speakers, she admired herself. She suddenly felt like she was art for Michelangelo, splendid and alive. A smile slit across her face, as she opened her car door and swung her soft, tanned legs onto the pavement seductively. The people around her avoided her eyes, because like in the Enchanted Forest, her beauty and clear-confidence inspired fear.

Regina had a slight impulse to get high by the distant beach. It would be her tribute to her new life. But no, of course to couldn't do that. At least not today, anyway.

She closed her car door and walked into the large, rusty garage. Her nose wrinkled, sensing the pollution from chips and greasy foods alike. Sighing, she walked to one of the employees who- unlike the rest- was engrossed in a book. His bald head reflected the light from above, making him highly noticeable. Regina cleared her throat, which didn't just gain his full attention, but everyone else who was in-site. Rolling her eyes at the plagiarism of the men checking out her body, she showed her ID to the man who's face had turned red- most likely for the fact that the brunette was very beautiful and he had already messed up. Another thing the former queen had picked up on.

"Miss Mills, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Keath and-" The boiled egg man spoke shakily before he was cut off.

"Cut the crap, Keath. My car, as I mentioned in the email is the black Mercedes outside. It is to be taken to England through the channel, by one of your finest chauffeurs to my home in Leeds. Any damage done to my car will be a fine that costs more than your apartment. Is that clear?" She spoke as if he was alliterate, and it sent electricity beating through her veins. It was as if she had been frozen when she was trying to be good for Henry. Silently she admitted to herself, that who she was for Henry was a shadow of her former herself. The shadow wasn't in control, it was either the Evil Queen who was in control, or there was nothing.

Before giving Keath a chance to reply, she walked away, listening to the murmurs of people who were in ore of her ever-living sass. "Yes Ma'am." She heard him say with fear in his voice. That was it. That fear was the reason she lived. That fear she made people fear was everything to her.

* * *

Finally, Regina was in England after an eight hour flight. Jet-lagged she took a taxi to her new house from Manchester Airport, which felt exceedingly slow with the unwanted chatter of her driver. Enduring his irrelevant chatter she rested her head against the glass in the window, looking out into the fields by the motorway.

"-and then I said to her that if she wanna be with me, she gotta go to the gym. Really it was-" But before he said anything else, Regina cut into whatever he was going to say with her passionate knife of anger.

"Shut up! I've been on an eight hour flight, I haven't slept in two days and you talking about how you are pressuring this a random girl into going to the gym is not helping." Regina's stern voice sliced this mans ego into pieces, silencing him. It felt proactive to have hopefully gotten the taxi driver to silence himself for the rest of the drive. Regina was ever thankful that she was sober enough to make her lies believable. Of course she'd slept since she'd left Storybrooke. She'd been intoxicated when she left the invisible town. However through pure pain she made it to Boston, boarded her flight and slept- of course waking up when they offered drinks, and she was far from hesitant when she asked for two small wines. Not to mention, when waiting for her luggage she drank down another wine. Thankfully, she had bought a latte which she had been sipping whilst in the taxi.

She didn't regret having three glasses of wine before leaving to go to her new home. In fact, she very much had ordered for the taxi to stop off at a shop so that she could collect herself another bottle, and some food for later.

Finally, after long last Regina had arrived outside her new home, which was in Roundhay. It certainly wasn't as big as her pristine mansion, but it was certainly bigger than the Charmings compact living area. Her new home was, in her words, bijou.

Of course, she could afford something much more grand than this. But at this point in her life, she'd lived in the biggest castles, palaces and exquisite mansions. All she wanted was a small house, big enough for all of her belongings which she'd brought with her- which thankfully had arrived. She put her money on the side for this house and decided that it really didn't matter anymore, after all she only needed a bedroom and a toilet to survive. Anyway, despite the size of this house, it still held the selling price of £400,000. But with a little bit of talking and emailing with the owner, she had paid £200,000 and shared ownership with a woman called Ivy Belfrey. Not to mention, the house was still being paid off for the renovation which would have fallen to herself had she bought it for £400,000, and in all honesty Regina didn't really want to pay £47,000 extra for something that she didn't even borrow money for.

The only thing that Regina wasn't prepared for however, was that she would be living with Ivy Belfrey as well as sharing the ownership. Not to mention, Regina knew the story of why a 23 year old needed to share the ownership. It had been in the news and it was one of the reasons why Regina had purchased the house with a bottle of wine in hand. Regina distinctly remembered the Skype call she had with Ivy, and it was something that had her heart not already been broken, would have broken her heart. But at that point, she truly couldn't be broken any further.

* * *

 _Regina accepted the incoming call from Ivy Belfrey in regards to the house in England she hoped to purchase. With a recurrence of when she first requested the house the previous day, she had a glass of wine in hand- this time not an entire bottle._

 _"Hello Regina. In regards to buying Belfrey House, I need to go through the terms." A very sophisticated voice spoke. Regina looked onto the screen and saw her face. She was beautiful. Her short brown hair twisted around, sitting in a docile way on her shoulders. Her lips were plump and pink, highlighting her wonderful brown orbs._

 _"Okay." Regina said, content with the way things were going. She took a sip of wine whilst Ivy looked through some papers._

 _"Firstly, I'm not selling full ownership and living of the house." This caught Regina's breath. That and the way the gleam in Ivy's eyes was familiar. "But don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. There is a renovation which happened nine to ten years ago and when my parents died when I was eighteen, they'd only paid forty-thousand of the one-hundred thousand pounds borrowed." Regina raised her eyebrows at this information. "I'm twenty-three now, and my parents who were killed when I was eighteen had ten thousand more paid from both their pensions. Since then, on top of paying for university at Cambridge, I've been paying six-hundred pounds a year. Not to mention mortgage and many other things which have bled me dry of money. Most of the money that I've been paying with has come from the rent of my other house, but as you can understand I had to consider other things and put money aside."_

 _Regina could see faint tears in Ivy's eyes, and it really did make Regina feel sorrow for the girl."I understand. So if I buy half of the ownership what does that mean?" Regina inquired._

 _"Well, I do need it to be paid off all at once as I said in the add, so if you are okay with that then we can proceed." The brunette mentioned, the gleam in her eyes fading. Regina thought about everything that had happened with Emma, Henry and the rest of the people who played a part in her misery. She sighed out-loud, immediately noticing the way sadness over-took Ivy and her beautiful features._

 _A slight tremble over-took Ivy's voice, but it disappeared as soon as it came as she put her mask on. Regina picked up on this and proceeded to say to the young woman that she was just thinking about something and that paying all of the money immediately wasn't a problem. A painted smile spread itself on Ivy's face. "Oh, that's great. So the other terms are that I have the attic bedroom and en-suite, and I may use the first bedroom by the front door as-well. You can use the room next door for guests or a study ect. By your room you would have a bathroom, but it's the house bathroom so if I need to use it or any guests need to use it its open to anyone. I will most likely only be using my own, though. Then we have a shared kitchen which is quite big, and a large welsh-dresser for the crockery. The dining room is shared, the living room is shared. There is also a drawing room which you are free to use."_

 _Regina was quite amazed at this. She wouldn't admit this, but she was happy that she would be sharing a home with someone. At least she wouldn't be alone anymore. "I like that. I have a few questions, though." Regina said, trying to force her smile away, because she really didn't need to look desperate. Ivy nodded at her request, saying to ask them all and she would answer in order. "What colour are the walls? Do you have any pets? Do we name our foods? Do we make a friendship work with this?" Regina felt quite embarrassed by what she'd said, knowing how drunk she had sounded._

 _"Oh yes, the walls are white except for my other room by the front door which is grey. I'd prefer to keep them white for formality, if that's okay?" Regina nodded in approval. She craved a sip of wine, but forced herself to wait. The younger brunette looked slightly sad as she said her next sentence, but pushed it away as well as she could. "I don't have pets. Food is communal, I can do the shop and we can share it if that's okay? And as for you're last question, I think that it would make sense to treat each other more like sisters if you're okay with that? I was a boarder at an all girls boarding school and I didn't really have anyone who I liked enough to be like that with."_

 _"Liked?" The mayor clarified. An email popped through to her outlook, but Regina knew it was just another citizen of Storybrooke threatening her before even reading it. So she simply ignored it and continued her conversation with Ivy, her heart beating like a drum._

 _"I was the weird kid the first year and I was basically left out of all the fun things they did. So the next year I went back only caring about my academics. I stopped trying to be friends with people, hoping they'd try to be friends with me. I hoped they'd try to make me open up, but no one did. New people were just told that I wasn't someone they should mix with because I only studied and outside of school I literally was a slut. I think some people were actually scared of me, but I managed to finish school as a prefect so I was content. I just had to get used to my new demeanour who I'd created after the first year." Ivy and Regina simultaneously shredded a tear, Regina feeling as if she'd walked with Ivy. Both of their hearts dropped, Regina feeling rage towards the people who made Ivy feel like she had to change. After a brief silence, Regina spoke..._

 _"I can relate so much to that..." A flash. Regina saw a flash of something bittersweet in Ivy's eyes. But before she could identify it, it was gone. "How did people react to you being a new person? What were you like?" Regina felt greedy, but she so badly wanted to know if maybe, someone else had felt her pain._

 _Ivy didn't know if she should answer, what had happened to everyone else she had opened up to? They'd left her. But something made Ivy want to grip her bed sheets and smile as if it was a disease. So she continued with her story. "In the first year, year eight, I was new. I discovered that a small piece of happiness was through giving people, the popular girls, food. I knew they didn't really like me, but those few minutes of love I got were enough for me. I gave people everything I had to eat that was sweet. I even crushed a tick tack and snorted it with someone who by the end of the next week hated me, but she did have good reason to if I'm honest... I tried so hard, even in the summer holidays. But during the holidays, things happened, and lost friends for being a bitch, I was sent screenshots of chats. I lost everyone. I decided that no one was there for me no matter what. When people asked for food I said no. When people who knew I never ate lunch asked me if I'd eaten I'd walk away. I just made my academic life my prime responsibility. I took notes, I read in form time, I studied when I could. Slowly I went into the top sets, being my parents perfect angel. I won a boarding colour even though I hadn't actually made any effort. People just got used to me ignoring them and they all got the message that I didn't like them. I was distant. Even my form tutor who hated me showed concern."_

 _"Oh...How did that go?" Regina asked gingerly, bringing the glass to her lips. She was enchanted by Ivy's story._

 _"She said that she never saw me smiling or talking to other people. Even other teachers spoke to me after their classes. Teachers who I used to be absolutely horrible about the first year with other girls, were so kind to me. My English teacher was always there for me, she knew there was something wrong. She knew I was quite emotional, so the fact that I showed non concerned her." Ivy took a sip of water, taking a breath. "Group work was quite awkward with most people. I had a few people. A girl with disabilities, a girl who's aunt used to be my neighbour. But I wasn't that close with anyone. And I suppose I was a bitch. In the first year one girl even asked if I was bipolar. But I was lucky enough to have teachers who I could trust."_

 _"I'm so sorry... Ivy," Ivy looked up at Regina, the gleam was back and so was her pearly smile. Regina's darkness was getting lighter, she could feel it in her blood. "I'm booking a flight, I'm shipping my things over, and I'm transferring the money. It sounds like I've found the perfect house, and someone...real."_

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **I'll be adding more detail of their story, and when Regina moves in because I didn't really write much because without the flashback it wouldn't make sense.**

 **IMPORTANT: I'm going to add their emails and flashbacks for when they called each other before I post the next chapter. So after this its a flashback, then chapter 2 ect...**

 **Leave reviews...**


	2. Emails

**Ivy's email**

Dear Regina,

I have received the payment and I'm pleased to tell you that you can move in from Monday the 11th of August.

If you have allergies, dislikes or favourites when it comes to foods, then please tell me. Also, as there is the shared living room what TV shows are you interested in? I personally prefer American Horror Story, and anything with Lady Gaga in.

If you're looking for any kind of job, I can recommend the teaching jobs. There are two local high schools, two locals primary schools, nurseries, shops, and in the town- which is a 20 minutes drive- there are offices with multiple jobs which I'm sure you've probably already researched.

Regards, Ivy Belfrey.

 **Regina's email**

Dear Miss Belfrey,

thank you very much for everything you're doing for me.

I do enjoy American Horror Story quite a lot, and I also agree that anything with Lady Gaga is quite good.

I have looked into the teaching jobs and I am awaiting for a response from either Allerton or Roundhay High school.

I look forwards to meeting you.

Regina

 **Ivy's email**

Haha 'Miss Belfrey' sounded quite formal.

 **Regina's email**

Just wait until you meet me ;-)


End file.
